fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Mary
Mary is a female customer who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. Flipdeck Info Mary has been a fan of Papa’s food since the opening day of his pizzeria. Mary is an artist by trade who mostly paints homes and apartments. Mary can always rely on steady work from Papa Louie. He usually hires Mary to paint his new restaurants before they open, which can keep her pretty busy. She’s an amateur bagpiper, and can be heard practicing in her apartment bright and early on the weekends. After a long day of painting, Mary relaxes by watching TV with her two pet pugs, Pinto and Garbanzo. Appearance Mary has brown hair. She wears a white shirt and a blue denim vest, purple pants with white drawstrings, and white shoes with blue laces. From Papa's Taco Mia onwards, Mary holds a paintbrush on her left ear and sports a purple and white cap. Paints of assorted colors dot her clothing. Her shoe color changed from gray to white laces. Clean-Up She got her clean-up from the old games. She ditches the hat and paintbrush and wears short-sleeved shirt. Styles Papa's Bakeria Orders Papa's Pizzeria *8 Pepperonis (All) *15 Minutes (1/4 of meter) *Sliced into 4 pieces Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Medium Patty *Mayo *Lettuce *Mayo *Onion *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard Shell *Beef *Guacamole *Cheese *White Rice *Guacamole *Black Beans Papa's Pancakeria *Blueberry Toast *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Toast *Blueberries *Raspberries *Drink: **Large Orange Juice with Ice Papa's Wingeria *2 Honey Mustard Wings (right) *2 Parmesan Boneless Wings (right) *4 Celery Slices *8 Red Peppers (left) *Zesty Pesto Dip *Mango Chili Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog on a Pretzel Bun *Pineapple Relish *Wild Onion Sauce *Sport Pepper, Tomato, Sport Pepper *Pickle *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Diet Fizzo **Medium Chocolate Popcorn Papa's Burgeria HD and To Go! *Bun *Rare Patty *Pepperjack Cheese *Rare Patty *Awesome Sauce *Lettuce *Onion *Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Chocolate Strawberry (Cherry in other holidays) **Cherry **Chocolate Strawberry (Cherry in other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Candy Heart (Cherry in other holidays) **Chocolate Strawberry (Cherry in other holidays) **Candy Heart (Cherry in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Cinnamon Roll *Red Velvet Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Nuts *Sprinkles *3 Cookies *Hazelnut Swizzle on the far left Papa's Pastaria *Regular Fettuccine *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *Bouquet Blend (Italian Seasoning in other holidays) *3 Shrimps *3 Green Peppers *Crescent Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Peppermint *Red Velvet Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Pomegranates *Shredded Coconut *Cherry, Strawberry Wafer Papa's Donuteria *Red Velvet Long John with Strawberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Cosmic Coconut *Blueberry Egg Donut with Marshmallow Cheeps Cream (Round with Whipped Cream in other holidays) **Sky Blue Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle *Red Velvet Ring Donut **Red Icing **Strawberry Drizzle **Cosmic Coconut Papa's Wingeria HD *2 Honey Mustard Wings (right) *2 Parmesan Boneless Wings (right) *4 Celeries *8 Red Peppers (left) *Zesty Pesto Dip *Mango Chili Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Pepperonis (top) *3 Red Peppers (bottom left) *3 Bacons (left and top right) *Medium baked *4 slices Papa's Cheeseria * Pumpkin Bread with Marble Colby Cheese (Marble Rye in other holidays) * Philly Steak * Tomato * Wild Onion Sauce * Light Fries: * Sweet Potato Wedges * Fry Seasoning * Ketchup Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner A *Raspberry White Chocolate Cake (Vanilla Cake in other holidays) *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Chocolate Strawberry (Cherry in other holidays) **Frosted Rose (Cherry in other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Candy Heart (Cherry in other holidays) **Chocolate Strawberry (Cherry in other holidays) Papa's Bakeria *Red Velvet Crust *Cherry Filling *Marshmallow Filling *Marshmallow Filling *Cherry Filling *Vented Crust *Wildberry Whip (Outer Ring) (Chocolate Mousse in other holidays) *Shaved Chocolate (Outer Ring) *8 Lavender Cheeps (Inner Ring) (Raspberries in other holidays) Stickers Papa's Bakeria Earn all 3 stickers to get this outfit: Papa's Taco Mia HD Earn all 3 stickers to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs 2011: Mary placed in Onion Division * In Round 1, She won Clair with Taylor * In Round 2, She lost to Prudence with Greg 2012: Mary placed in Jalalpeno Division * In Round 1, She won Zoe with Hugo * In the Final Division, She lost to Peggy with Wally 2013: Mary placed in Purple Burple Division * In Round 1, She won Lisa with Doan * In the Final Division, She lost to Tohru with Franco Trivia *It was said in the Q&A that she is afraid of sailing, which is why she does not appear in Papa's Freezeria. However, she has overcome her fear and has since made her way to Calypso Island. *She is the first female character to be absent in a gameria. *She plays the bagpipes, as seen in St. Paddy's Day poster, and as mentioned on her flipdeck. *She is the first customer confirmed to have more than one pet. *Her dogs are named after variations of edible beans. *She is usually unlocked very late in games (except in Cupcakeria, where she comes after the tutorial). Items unlocked with her *In Papa's Pastaria, she is unlocked with Bouquet Blend. *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Peppermint. *In Papa's Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Sweet Potatoes Wedges *In Papa's Taco Mia HD, she is unlocked with Diced Sweet Potatoes. Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 12 *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 30 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 24 *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 33 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 51 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 44 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 60 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 62 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 54 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 61 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 38 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 28 Order Tickets Mary Pizzeria.png|Mary's Pizzeria order Mary Burgeria.png|Mary's Burgeria order Mary Taco.png|Mary's Taco Mia! order Mary's_Pancakeria_Order.png|Mary's Pancakeria Order Mary Burgeria HD.png|Mary's Burgeria HD order Mary_zpsc87f458e.jpg|Mary's Wingeria Order Mary BTG.png|Mary's Burgeria To Go! order Mary Hot.png|Mary's Hot Doggeria order Mary Valen Cup.png|Mary's Cupcakeria order during Valentine's Day Mary Wedding.png|Mary's Pastaria order during Romano Wedding Mary Pasta.png|Mary's Pastaria regular order Merry Mary.png|Mary's Freezeria To Go! order Mary Easter.png|Mary's Donuteria order during Easter Mary Dontueria.png|Mary's Donuteria regular order Mary Wingeria HD.png|Mary's Wingeria HD order Mary PTG.png|Mary's Pizzeria To Go! order Mary's Cheeseria order during Thanksgiving.png|Mary's Cheeseria order during Thanksgiving Mary's Cheeseria Order.png|Mary's Cheeseria Order cup.PNG|Mary's Cupcakeria To Go! Order YraM.jpg|Mary's Bakeria order Mary Easter Bakeria.png|Mary's Bakeria order during Easter marytmht.png|Mary's Taco Mia HD order during Thanksgiving marytmh.png|Mary's Taco Mia HD order Gallery Mary Papas Pizzeria.png|Mary until Taco Mia Mary pizzeria.jpg Mary is angry..jpg|Mary is not pleased in Papas Taco Mia. Papa's Cupcakeria 3.png|Mary's perfect order on Cupcakeria! Poor Mary.png|Mary not impressed with her pizza Rear 0 cupcakeria.jpg|A very rear 0 from Mary on cupcakeria Maryxd.png Mary in Papa's Pastaria.png|Mary in Papa's Pastaria Okay_Pasta_-_Mary.png|Uhh...okay pasta...I guess Stpaddys14.jpg|Hail the bagpipes! That means you, Sue! Perfect Pasta for Mary.png Perfect Cupcakes for Mary.jpg|Perfect Cupcakes Mary missed by 2 points!.jpg|Dang it! Missed by 2 points! (sorry, not good quality...) nits.PNG|Mary and Little Edoardo Screen shot 2014-09-04 at 15.30.39.png|Tohru and Mary rage. Mary Taco Mia Perfect.png|Mary loves her perfect taco! Maryalmostperfect.jpg|Why are the customers so picky about what their sundae looks like? Luckily Mary's happy... hotd2.png|Mary loves her perfect hot dog Mary.jpg|Mary Mary Hot Doggeria Perfect.png|Mary has another perfect hot dog! Angrymary.jpg|Mary isn't pleased... Top 04.jpg Dining Room Cupcakeria HD (Mary +Marty).jpeg Mary Perfect in Freezeria To Go!.png Mad Mary.png|Mary: This is totally not what I wanted!|link=File:Mad Mary.png Mary is angry.png|Mary is not pleased.|link=File:Mary is angry.png Mad Mary Again.jpg|Nnnoooo!|link=File:Mad Mary Again.jpg Screenshot 02.jpg|Mary Cleaned up in the Fashion Flambe Mary - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Mary Style B in Papa's Bakeria marfect.png Fan Art bandicam 2015-02-10 20-35-06-499.jpg tiny mary.png|By PeridotGem; done as Flipline style practice. Submerged.png|By Peridot, regarding her fear of sailing. marychibimaker.jpg|Mary from Chibi Maker flipline_mary_by_763lilypadpandaowl-d95w67z.png|by 763Lilypadpandaowl Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:M Characters